Atlantic Coast Championships
by Nikita Snape
Summary: Deirdre (a character from Twins Seperated) is attending a muggle school as well as attending Hogwarts. Deirdre's high school band is in the Atlantic Coast Championships to challenge other schools. Hogwarts also attends. See what standing they get. Plz RR
1. Wrapping Up Practices

I do NOT own anything dealing with Harry Potter in this story. Deirdre Grover,   
  
who is a twin to Hermione Granger, belongs to both me and Robbie M. (one of the   
  
many Sirius Blacks). We are using that name in another story we are writing and   
  
we hope to finish it soon. The Atlantic Coast Championships (ACC's) is an actual   
  
competition between competing school bands across the Atlantic Coast. It   
  
includes bands from the following states: Pennsylvania, Maryland, New Jersey,   
  
Virginia, West Virginia, Delaware, New York and Ohio. That's pretty much what u   
  
need to know to understand this story. Please Enjoy!! (Sorry to all those who   
  
aren't band people, or who just don't like band people, because I just happen to   
  
love band. I have one more year of school to go after this story is written. I   
  
know I'll miss band as well, so just let me have this story)  
  
"Deirdre, you're playing with the Berwick Area Senior High School   
  
Marching ensemble as well?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes I am, Professor," Deirdre answered. "I'm sure I'll be up to it."  
  
"Very well then. Of to your spot now for one last run through before the   
  
practice is over with." Dumbledore then turned and walked up the platform steps   
  
to get ready to conduct the Hogwarts band.  
  
The marching band included all sixth and seventh year students that   
  
played instruments and were in color guard (The flag waving people).  
  
After the band played their show, Deirdre got ready for the next   
  
practice. Since both practices were at the football field in Berwick, she didn't   
  
need to go anywhere else. She sat in the stands in the stadium until the next   
  
practice started. She ate a hoagie while she waited.  
  
Just as Deirdre was finishing her hoagie, Mr. Wasser called practice to   
  
order. Mr. Wasser reminded Deirdre of Hagrid. He was build more towards the   
  
build of Mr. Dursley, but had more of a personality of Hagrid. She thought of   
  
him as Hagrid to make conversations with him easier.  
  
Deirdre ran onto the field with her trumpet, swallowing the last bite of   
  
her hoagie. She fell in at the relaxed stance (puree-dressed)  
  
"This is our last practice before ACC's, guys. are you ready?" Mr.   
  
Wasser asked when everyone was at their spots.   
  
A/N: ACCs is Atlantic Coast Championships.  
  
There were a few solemn responses.  
  
"That doesn't sound like an ACC's band. Are you ready?" Mr. Wasser   
  
called louder.  
  
"Yes!" everyone shouted excitedly back.  
  
"Detail tent hut!" he called.  
  
"Hut!" everyone screamed as they went to attention.  
  
"Take it away, drum majors," he said, walking off of the field.  
  
They played through their whole performance (show) with loads of energy.   
  
There were finally getting excited about playing at ACC's.  
  
The last song ended and they went back to do set changes (picture   
  
transitions) to work out things to make it look and sound as perfect as   
  
possible.  
  
After the changes were made, they did one more run through. They put all   
  
the energy into the performance that they could.  
  
"Alright. Everyone in here," Mr. Wasser said, walking not that far onto   
  
the field. Everyone circled around him. "Very good practice tonight everyone.   
  
This is the last practice for the season at this point in time as I said before,   
  
but that's as far as I know. Tomorrow night's football game is the last run   
  
through we have before Sunday. We are placed 19, the highest we ever came in or   
  
went out at. We can jump four more spots and make it into the next level of   
  
championships, which is states. It all comes down to you guys. Don't let   
  
yourselves down by not playing your best. Try your hardest, but also have fun.   
  
Kick butt and have the time of your life."  
  
"Good riddance!" Chad Rothrock called out. Everyone laughed, including   
  
Mr. Wasser.  
  
"Very funny, Mr. Green Day," Mr. Wasser said. Everyone laughed again.   
  
"Any other staff have anything else to say?" None of them did. "You guys are   
  
dismissed then. I need to see Deirdre Grover before she leaves, wherever you are   
  
please." He then walked over to the stands.  
  
Deirdre walked over to the stands and stood next to him. "Yes, Mr.   
  
Wasser?"  
  
I just wanted to be clear on this. You are playing with the other band   
  
your in, correct?"  
  
Yes, I am." She stared into his eyes nervously.  
  
"Alright, I just wanted to make sure. That's it."  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"See you tomorrow. Be here at 5:30." He then went to talk to staff   
  
members. Deirdre left to go back to the house she was staying at with Harry,   
  
Hermione, and the Weasleys. 


	2. The Football Game

Deirdre arrived at the football field at 5:15. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione   
  
came with her. They waited outside to buy their tickets to get in while Deirdre   
  
went inside.  
  
Deirdre pulled up the straps of her pants onto her shoulders and put on   
  
her jacket. She then went up to the stands to put her hat box and trumpet case   
  
on the step in front of her seat. She did play her trumpet for a while for   
  
something to do.  
  
When it was time for them to meet and warm up (play to get used to   
  
playing before actually playing music), Deirdre went behind the home stands.  
  
The band played scales for warm ups and then played through their music,   
  
marching in place (marking time). The Pit (mallet/accessory percussion) and the   
  
drum line warmed up in their own areas. The drum line eventually joined the band,   
  
but the pit didn't because it was too hard to move everything back and forth.  
  
Finally the time came for the pre-game show. The pit moved onto the   
  
field followed by the band. The pit moved to their position and the band stood   
  
in the end-zone.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione cheered on the band, but mainly for   
  
Deirdre. The band went out and preformed their show. Following their show was   
  
the Star Spangled Banner and the Berwick High School's Victory March. They then   
  
marched off the field and behind the stands. From there they went to their seats   
  
in the stands to sit.  
  
The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione sat across the aisle from the   
  
trumpets. Deirdre talked to them before she sat down.  
  
"Good job, Deirdre," Harry said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Thanks" she said after they were done kissing.  
  
"Hey, that's P.D.A. We don't want any of that here," Chad said, hitting   
  
Deirdre on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, shut up and go away, Chad. No one cares about you," Deirdre said.  
  
Chad sat in his seat  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just one of your village idiots at his best," Deirdre answered.   
  
"Anyway, I gotta go sit down before I get into trouble. Come down to the band   
  
stand behind these stands third quarter of the game. I can introduce you to some   
  
of my muggle friends. Just follow the band uniforms and you'll get there   
  
easily." Deirdre went and took her seat.  
  
The band played different "stand tunes" wherever appropriate. Whenever   
  
the home team made a touchdown, the band played a part of the victory march.  
  
Half time came along and the visiting team's band performed. The home   
  
band stood to show respect to the other band.  
  
After the visiting team was done playing, the home band left the stands   
  
and went to the bandstand. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione followed them. They   
  
found Deirdre, and she introduced them to her closest friends. They talked,   
  
drank soda, and ate until it was time to go back to the stands.  
  
They played more music as appropriate in the fourth quarter of the game.   
  
At the end, like usual, Berwick won. The and played the victory march again to   
  
celebrate the win, even though they didn't really have much liking for the   
  
football team.  
  
Deirdre waited for most of the band to clear out before she told Mr. and   
  
Mrs. Weasley to have everyone in their group meet her behind the stands because   
  
she had to wait for Mr. Wasser to talk to them.  
  
After Mr. Wasser was finished with his speech, everyone went home. 


	3. Berwick Band's Championship Performance

Sunday morning, Deirdre woke up at 6:30 in the morning. She needed to be at the   
  
high school for 8:00 to do some warm-ups and marching and maneuvering (M and   
  
M's) things before they left for Lackawanna Stadium.  
  
Before getting on the buses, they had a 20 minute break for eating and   
  
relaxing. Some people went to Burger King or McDonald's to get a quick bite of   
  
breakfast.  
  
After everyone was back, they boarded the buses and were off to ACC's.   
  
Harry and Deirdre sat together on the bus they were assigned to. Harry helped   
  
with getting the pit set up and out on the field.  
  
"You nervous?" Harry asked her.  
  
"A little. It's common to be nervous though. If we're not nervous, that   
  
shows that you're not mentally ready to perform today."  
  
"Well, that's god to know, because I'm nervous as well." Harry smiled and   
  
looked down at the floor. Harry looked out the window and took in the buildings   
  
that went by. Deirdre leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. They cuddled in   
  
the seat until they got to the stadium.  
  
At the stadium, everyone got off and made a bathroom stop. They then   
  
came back, changed, and warmed up in their assigned spot until it was time for   
  
them to go onto the field and perform.  
  
After a long practice, it was finally time for the Berwick Area Senior   
  
High School Marching Ensemble to perform. The band marched up the road to get to   
  
the field entrance and waited for the band playing prior to them to finish.  
  
The band before them finished and they went onto the field. They waited   
  
until their band name was called to go onto the field.  
  
"Drum majors, is your band ready?" the announcer called over the intercom   
  
right after the judges signaled that they were ready.  
  
The drum majors turned to face the booth between the two rows of seating   
  
and did their salute.  
  
"Berwick Area Senior High School Marching Ensemble, you may take the   
  
field in competition," the announcer said.   
  
The band performed their music with all of the energy they had in them   
  
and more. The crowd was very into the music. The crowd cheered every time the   
  
band did some difficult formation or someone had a solo somewhere.  
  
The band ended their show and went off of the field. There was a smile   
  
on every performer's face. Mr. Wasser was even smiling as he came off the field   
  
with the band.  
  
After everyone was back at the buses, they changed (don't worry, band   
  
people wear clothes underneath their uniforms.). They then went to Wegman's to   
  
get something to eat and walk around the store to waste some time.  
  
Everyone finished their shopping and went back to the buses. Harry and   
  
Deirdre changed into their Hogwarts uniforms at this time.  
  
When they arrived back at the stadium, Harry and Deirdre got up and ran   
  
off the bus as quick as they could. They then went to the band truck to get   
  
Deirdre's trumpet. They went to where the Hogwarts band was rehearsing after   
  
that.  
  
The Berwick Band went into the stadium and took their seats in the upper   
  
level of the stadium like they always did. They sat there and watched all the   
  
bands until it was time for the awards ceremony. 


	4. Hogwarts Band's Performance and the Awar...

The Hogwarts Band did minor things until it was time to perform. They were   
  
performing right before the award ceremony. They were called down to the   
  
stadium, and they waited outside. The final band finished and they went onto the   
  
field. Some of the Hogwarts Band was on the walkway of the second level of the   
  
stadium to do what they needed to do for the performance.  
  
Deirdre's spot was in front of the Berwick Band on the second level to   
  
stand. When she got up there, she realized that she didn't have a broom to fly   
  
out on. She noticed that Harry had his Firebolt. He just put it on the platform   
  
he was standing on to conduct the band.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Deirdre called to him.  
  
"Yeah Deirdre?" he called back.  
  
Can I borrow your broomstick?" she asked. "Ooo's" came from behind her.   
  
It was started by Chad Rothrock.  
  
"What are YOU guys doing tonight?" Chad asked smartly. Deirdre didn't   
  
turn around.  
  
"Sure thing, Deirdre!" Harry called.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" she said, pointing her want at it. It came straight to   
  
her. She caught it. She then turned to face Chad. "Hey Chad!"  
  
"What?" he answered.  
  
"At least his is straighter than yours!" she said smiling. A/N: this is   
  
an inside joke between me and Chad and some other people at the job we work at   
  
about a certain body part.  
  
Chad didn't respond. He just sat there shaking his head with a smile of   
  
embarrassment. Everyone else laughed.  
  
"Drum Majors and Majorette, is your band ready?" the announcer said over   
  
the intercom.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to do their salute to signify that they   
  
were ready. After they finished it, they turned back around.  
  
"Hogwarts School, you may take the field in competition," the announcer   
  
said.  
  
The band played their music. Everyone applauded for everything they did.   
  
At the end of their show, they had a standing ovation from everyone in the   
  
stadium. They marched to the back of the field to stand and wait for the   
  
ceremonies to end.  
  
During the ceremony, Deirdre listened for her high school band's name to   
  
be called. As the announcements got closer to fifteenth place, Deirdre became   
  
more excited.  
  
"Placing at 16 is New Jersey Marching Millionaires with a score of   
  
90.9," the announcer called.  
  
"No way!" Deirdre exclaimed as she heard the announcement.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's just that my band is going to states. This is   
  
great!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Good for you guys," he said happily.  
  
"Placing at fifteen is the Berwick Area Senior High School Marching   
  
Ensemble with a score of 91.5," the announcer said.  
  
"Yes!" Deirdre exclaimed. She jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
"You're excited," Ron said, walking over to where she and Harry were   
  
standing.  
  
"Of course I am. My high school is going to states. This is the first   
  
time ever that we're going. I can't wait to see what it's like." She finally   
  
stopped jumping up and down.  
  
"You're going?" Ron asked.  
  
"We probably will be. We should have enough money to go, and I don't see   
  
why Mr. Wasser would keep us from going," she said.  
  
"Congratulations, Deirdre!" Hermione said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I'm very happy we made it to States Finals," she   
  
said.  
  
After the awards were given out, everyone went back to their buses.   
  
Deirdre and Harry went with the Berwick band because that's who they came with   
  
and all their stuff was on the Berwick band bus.  
  
They waited outside to see what Mr. Wasser had to say. After about half   
  
an our of waiting, he finally came.  
  
Everyone circled around him, asking if they were definitely going to   
  
states. He just stood there and waited for silence.  
  
"Well, to answer, yes we are, excellent job. Congrats to everyone," Mr.   
  
Wasser said. No one heard the rest of what he said because everyone was cheering   
  
so loud.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
